REALLY?
by ReiLuvsAllen
Summary: Kanda was having the perfect day. That was until a certain event occured. This accident will change Kanda's whole day, for either the better or the worse depending on how well he handles it. Yullen XD


**REALLY?**

Kanda was enjoying his free time at the order (Shock horror I know). He really was he had had the perfect day so far.

He woke up and hour earlier than usual so he was able to go to the baths before anyone else was there. That means the perverted rabbit wasn't there to perve on him while he was washing his hair. Seriously he would swear the rabbit had a hair fetish.

He then decided to move outside to partake of some kendo practice. It was the perfect day for it too. Cool, slightly windy, which blew soft sakura petals winding down from the blooming trees. Which he was then able to cut in half to increase his precision. Not that it needed to be better.

When he went to lunch to eat his customary soba dish he was pleased (yes actually pleased) to discover he had the cafeteria all to himself. All the others idiots had been distracted by another of Komui's evil inventions. There had been so many he finally gave up o trying to name them all 'komurin', he had run out of roman numerals. Instead he just called them 'Lenalee's octopi eradicators'.

Walking back to his bedroom contemplating his day Kanda failed to notice one beansprout walking equally as absent-mindedly in his direction (not that Allen isn't always absent-minded in Kanda's opinion, or maybe just stupid). They certainly noticed each other when with a thud they both fell to the ground.

"_Crap, _Kanda thought, _my perfect day ruined by none other than the beansprout"_

Because Kanda was too busy thinking this intently he also failed to notice the compromising position he had over Allen. That was until he felt someone's fists pounding into his chest. He turned his head only to find himself eye-to-eye with the person he was currently laying on top of.

"Um, Kanda could you please get off me now" Allen asked a light blush adorning his features.

Kanda suddenly grinned fiercely. Maybe this would still be the perfect day after all. Masking his grin before Allen noticed it Kanda organised his face into a careful mask of nonchalance.

"You know Beansprout, I don't think I will. I feel a bit fatigued I'm perfectly happy here you can be my mattress." _Take that bitch_, Kanda thought internally. _What will you make of that?_

"As much as I appreciate that sentiment BaKanda, I have to go eat my dinner. I haven't eaten anything since lunch and if I don't get anything soon I'll faint……and MY NAME IS ALLEN" Allen said this all with a big smile on his face. This is odd because he was being perfectly serious it had happened before. He had fainted because he didn't eat as much as he should have for a parasitic innocence.

Shit, he's going to get away what can I do? Kanda thought. IN his desperation Kanda leaned forward so his mouth was right next to Allen's ear.

"Why don't order the food to be brought down to you if you're so hungry. Surely you would get lost on your way to the cafeteria without someone to guide you there."

Allen shivered slightly from the feeling of Kanda's breath against his ear. He tried furiously not to blush but he did a magnificent job of failing.

"If you come with me I have something you can eat in my room"

Allen face brightened up. The thought of food made him gullible to Kanda's suggestion. In normal circumstances he would never trust Kanda, and would be suspicious of his motives in acting so casually friendly.

"Okay" Allen complied easily, already salivating at the thought of food.

Kanda was also salivating (although internally) but at the thought of something completely different. Taking Allen's hand Kanda marched him all the way up the hall to his room. Taking out his key and opening the door Kanda stepped in first. He invited Allen in with a jerk of his head. Allen stepped in more cautious now never having been in anyone else's rooms from the order. I was completely different his. Dark, though not creepy like Allen's (I hate clowns), it was illuminated by the presence of a lotus flower suspended in an hour glass.

"Do you like my lotus?" Kanda questioned from behind Allen. He had snuck behind Allen back to the door shutting and locking it securely without the younger boy ever noticing.

"It's beautiful!" Allen gasped only now realising Kanda position behind him.

"I don't think it's beautiful" Kanda sighed "just entrancing like you"

"WHAT?"

Kanda backed Allen up towards the bed until the back of his knee hit the edge.

"You heard me, Beansprout"

Kanda pushed Allen causing his upper body to fall onto the mattress, his lower legs still hanging over the edge. Kanda then place both of his elbows either side of Allen's face, lowering himself till he was suspended over Allen, just like he had been earlier in the hallway.

"Ka-Kanda what are you doing?" Allen asked his voice weak and breathy.

"Having dinner" Kanda replied casually

"What I don't see any food" Allen looked around confused "And why would you need to be on top of me for that"

Kanda just gave Allen an incredulous glance before getting totally absorbed in his uber cute confused expression. Part of Allen's appeal was his naivety but it certainly didn't help in situations like this. Kanda just growled before responding;

"You're and innocent idiot beansprout"

"My name is Al---"Allen didn't get to finish this thought because as soon as he opened his mouth to speak the predictable reply Kanda crashed their mouths together. Kanda decided his day was perfect in that moment. He had admired Allen for some time now. Ever since the moment in the ark when Allen volunteered to stay with him. That was why Kanda repelled him; he was actually worried (it's amazing, "tearing up" so you're not as insensitive as you appear Yuu).

Kanda knew Allen to be inexperienced in worldly matters so he took control of their kiss (not that he was any worldlier, but he definitely was not the uke). Slowly deepening the kiss by tilting his head to the side, Kanda allowed Allen a few breaths of air before gently licking across Allen's bottom lip. Allen was definitely not prepared for this and he gasped harshly pulling in a deep breath of air. Kanda took this opportunity to slip the tip of his top into Allen's mouth and caress his tongue. Allen was slowly becoming accepting of this action Kanda knew as Allen had opened his mouth a little wider to accommodate Kanda, and he was making small whimpering noises in the back of his throat.

"Kanda…why? I thought you didn't like me" Allen questioned gingerly as Kanda withdrew for a moment.

Kanda knew he would regret sounding so cliché later on but at that moment he simply didn't care; "Because you are you Beansprout"

Allen decided he would leave his queries for later as he was too into the moment to fully comprehend the answers any way. Kanda had slipped his tongue back into Allen's mouth, though this time Allen's own shying met Kanda's and slowly imitated his earlier stroking actions. Kanda sighed as Allen did this and he rolled them both over, mouths still connected so Allen was now straddling him.

His arms free, not having to hold his wait and prevent himself from crushing Allen, started their own ministrations of Allen's body. The worked on his shirt the right one pulling off said offending piece of material while the other stroked up and down his back. Allen own hands rested on Kanda's chest, they clenched sharply as Kanda stroked one of his nipples, and his back arched sharply.

Kanda sat up slightly, moving them so that his back was resting against the pillows. He then started kissing, suckling, and nipping at Allen's collarbones. These would surely leave a mark tomorrow, but Allen wouldn't know that. Allen soon started to moan, not even realising as he did so. Kanda was inspired by these reactions, and sought out Allen's most sensitive spots to produce them. Allen started fumbling with Kanda's buttons, not really sure about himself. Kanda covered Allen's hands in his own and gave him a look. Allen was a bit frightened but the look he gave Kanda, though nervous, said YES!

Kissing some more, Kanda started to remove Allen belt, whipping it to the floor as soon as it was undone. He grabbed the bulge at the front of the smaller man's pant, growling at the elicit sounds being produced. He unzipped the fly and started to slide he pants off. Allen whimpered at the release of tension as they were removed. Kanda quickly removed his own pants, and the two of them clad in only their boxers looked adoringly at each other. Another perfect moment in the day.

Allen was then eased down to lay on his back against the pillows and Kanda leaned over him again.

"Ready?"

"Yes"

The boxers came off. Kanda started to stroke his beansprout's member, licking and grazing his teeth against Allen's nipples. Allen raised his hands up Kanda's back; he soon started panting his eyes half lidded. Kanda raised Allen to almost the point of no return when he stopped.

Allen glared at him; this impersonation of Kanda's true self was almost so exact it's scary. Kanda grinned at this and pulled out a bottle from his bedside table. Allen looked at it inquisitively before deciding he really didn't give a damn and pulled Kanda up for another kiss. Kanda trailed his covered finger over Allen until he reached his perfectly sculpted ass. He gave it a grope with one hand making Allen spread his legs a little. He thrust the first finger into Allen, resulting in a sharp cry from his lover. Allen had his eyes clenched in pain; Kanda kissed Allen on his navel in reassurance before adding the second finger. After a moment he began scissoring the two fingers, loosening the tight ring of muscles until he could fit a third finger in. Once Allen was suitably limbered up, Kanda concentrated on finding the location of the boys prostrate, knowing he had found it when he was awarded with a pleasured cry.

Kanda covered his own member in the remaining contents of the bottle before taking the plunge. Allen was well prepared so there was not much pain and he soon allowed Kanda to move after taking only a moment to accommodate Kanda's length (that could also be because Kanda was abnormally small, but I don't think so somehow XD).

Allen gripped Kanda's shoulder's tightly the nail of both hands (taloned and otherwise) cutting into his lover's should. This just increased the pleasure for Kanda; we all know he is a bit of a masochist. Kanda and Allen's movements flowed in and out, back and forwards, up and down. The warmth building up in Allen's navel was slowly becoming unbearable; he thought it was the best feeling. That was until Kanda hit his prostate again and kept hitting it once he found it.

"Kanda" Allen cried out. Kanda knew what was coming so he grabbed Allen member in one of his hands stroking it until Allen clenched around him. This new sensation made Kanda go over the edge, spilling into his lover and collapsing onto Allen in a flaccid heap before rolling off and out of him.

Both lay on the bed looking at each other and panting until Allen said something that wrecked Kanda's day for multiple reasons.

"I thought you said you had food in your room, Yu, and Lavi is standing in the doorway."

"Really?"

The end


End file.
